lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Gondor (Biome)
This article is about the biome. For the Gondor faction, see here. The Kingdom of Gondor (Sindarin for Stone Land) was once one of the greatest kingdoms of Men in Middle-earth, but has since waned. In past ages, it was ruled by the line of Anárion, but as the line of kings failed (for there was no heir), the White Tree withered and the rule of Gondor was given over to the stewards. However, even now hope still prevails, as the people of Gondor wait for the return of the king. Gondor is a large biome roughly located south of Rohan, west of Ithilien, and north of Harondor. The southwest coast of Gondor borders the Bay of Belfalas, part of the Great Sea. Gondor is a flat, grassy land with few trees, resembling the Minecraft plains biome. Gondor Rock is a type of white stone that can be found only in Gondor and Gondor's biome variants, and is used in crafting many Gondor Brick materials, and which can also be found underground (between the dirt and stone layers as well as in large patches that occasionally spawn deep underground). Upon entering Gondor you gain the achievement "The Kingdom of Men". Sub-biomes Gondor Hills The Gondor Hills, which represent the Pinnath Gelin, are a lower mountain range in the west of Gondor, to the north-west of Dor-en-Ernil and south of the White Mountains. The range has 3 variants: Standard, Forest and Light Forest. The vegetation is a bit more alpine than in the surrounding lands as it has more flowers and less grass. Packs of wolves can still be encountered here. Gondor Woodlands The Gondor Woodlands are two large forests in Gondor territory north of the White Mountains and west of Ithilien. This region is called Anorien. To the west, bordering Rohan, lies the Firien wood. To the east, north-west of the Pelennor Fields, lies the vast Drúadan Forest, the home of the ancient peoples of the Drûghu, or Drúedain. These two Gondor Woodland areas generate with 4 variants: Standard, Flowers, Hills and Clearing. The standard forest is dense and the forest floors are enriched with flowers and tall grasses and teeming with wildlife. Wolf packs hunt in these woods. Occasionally, Gondor Woodlands will naturally generate as well. Pelennor Fields The Pelennor Fields is the region around Minas Tirith. This version of Gondor has no forest variants, allowing for an easier build of the great Citadel of the Sun. This part of Gondor is fairly safe as no Orcs roam there at night, the risk of bandits is eliminated and the chance of an invasion is limited to a chance of invasion by regular Mordor forces only. This part of Gondor only has domesticated farm animals, implying there are grazing its meadows and play the part wild boars have everywhere else in Gondor. The only structures to be found here are smithies and turrets. White Mountains The White Mountains are a chain of mountains between Rohan and Gondor. They are towering mountains made of Gondor Rock. Beacon towers spawn here, and these towers are the only place that Gondorians spawn in this biome. Lebennin The fair land of the five streams, Lebennin contains fewer Mordor Orcs and more Gondorians. It resembles a more picturesque version of the main Gondor biome with Chestnut Trees, more flowers and grasses. Lebennin has no "Barren Steppe" biome variant. Throughout the ages the Anduin and the other four streams have left their marks on this region as stone boulders dot the landscape. Mouths of Anduin The Mouths of Anduin is a sub-biome of Lebennin. It's a large swampy area surrounding the mouths of the Great River, Anduin. The only structures that spawn here are ruined houses. Dor-en-Ernil Dor-en-Ernil is the Land of the Prince, a region in the south of Gondor ruled from the port city of Dol Amroth. The Swan Knights are its military force. The inhabitants of Dor-en-Ernil are more noble than the common Men of Gondor, owing to their half-Elvish ancestry. The biome Dor-en-Ernil is not technically a sub-biome of Gondor and has different generation and spawn characteristics. Dor-en-Ernil Hills These hills constitute a sub-biome of Dor-en-Ernil. They dominate the heartlands of the Land of the Prince, and represent the Hills of Tarnost, named for the fortress on their north end. Variants * Standard - Normal Gondor biome. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla minecraft (poppies, dandelions) and the LOTR mod (thistles and wheat grass) is abundantly present here. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. * Steppe - A flat landscape of grassy plains. * Barren Steppe - These barren plains stretch over vast area's and have even less vegetation. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested Hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Dense Oak Forest - Dense forests with many large oak trees. Also huge oaks, measuring 3 m in diameter and reaching up to 30 m, are common here. Patches of podzol cover the forest floor. * Dead Oak Forest - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forest density is comparable to the light forest variant, but there are many stems of dead, leafless trees. This variant is very helpful for acquiring large quantities of wood, as the dead trees provide a lot of easy accessible lumber. * Oak Shrublands - Forest covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. * Flowers - A version of Gondor with an abundance of flowers. * Steppe - A very flat version of Gondor. * Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. * Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. Structures Seven structures spawn in Gondor. * Gondor Smithy - Blacksmith shops that spawn throughout Gondor. They contain a lava pit, a Gondorian crafting table, furnaces, a chest, and a blacksmith of Gondor. * Beacon Tower - Towers accessed by a ladder that spawn in the White Mountains. They contain a beacon of Gondor and two tower guards. * Gondor Turret - Tiny towers that spawn here that consist of an entry room and a cramped upper turret. * Ruined Gondor Tower - Two floored tower with battlements on the top. Includes a bed and Gondorian crafting table along with other useful items. * Gondor Ruins - Scattered ruins of some unrecognizable structure. Some have tombs beneath, which contain treasure chests and a Gondor Ruins Wraith. * Gondor Obelisk - Slim tower with a Beacon of Gondor on top. * Gondor Fortress - Huge Fortresses of Gondor. They consist of a main building, a bridge, and a beacon tower at the end. The main building has four floors. The first floor contains four barrels of ale and two chests, as well as Gondorian crafting tables. The second floor contains another chest, the third has an entry to the bridge, and the fourth floor is an open balcony where the Gondorian captain spawns. A bridge leads from the main structure to the beacon tower. Gondorian archers spawn on this bridge.. Because of the abundance of generated structures, Gondor can be a very good place for a new player to get suited up; most of the structures in Gondor have a good chance of including a piece of Gondorian armor or a Gondorian weapon, although it may not be in tip-top shape. For an overview of the structures in Dor-en-Ernil and Lebennin, see the dedicated pages of those sub-biomes. Fixed Structures Mount Mindolluin Mount Mindolluin is the easternmost mountain in the White Mountains. Minas Tirith is built upon it. It spawns West of the Minas Tirith waypoint and peaks about Y: 187. It makes it very easy for players to build the city. Beacon hills The following hills are home to Beacons of Gondor in the lore. * Amon Dîn * Eilenach * Nardol * Erelas * Min-Rimmon * Calenhad * Halfirien Erech Erech is a hill at which the Dead gather in times of unrest. It is here that Isildur made them swear the oath that they broke. Dol Amroth Dol Amroth is a hill upon a peninsula in the Bay of Belfalas. The fortress of Prince Imrahil is built atop it but is not included in the mod. Tomb of Elendil Elendil the Tall, the first High King of Arnor and Gondor, eternally sleeps under a great hill within his lost and legendary tomb. Mobs The region of Gondor is always populated with Gondorian soldiers and Gondorian archers, who have the possibility of spawning on horseback. Gondorian captains may be found in Gondor fortresses. At night, Mordor Orcs, Mordor Orc archers, and Mordor Orc bombardiers will spawn. * Gondor Soldier (can be mounted)- Soldiers ready to protect Gondor and her interests. They are fully armed and carry a weapon of their choice. * Gondor Archer (can be mounted)- Gondor Soldiers with bows. They wear Gondorian armor. * Tower Guard- Gondor Soldiers with winged helmets (see how to craft winged helmets here). They spawn in Beacon Towers. * Gondorian Captain- Traders who spawn in Gondor Fortresses who allow you to hire their men. * Blacksmith of Gondor- Traders who sell weapons, tools, and armor that spawn in Gondor Smithies. * Mordor Orc- Orcs of Mordor who are armed and ready to crush the free peoples. * Mordor Orc Archer- Mordor Orcs with bows. * Mordor Orc Bombardier- Mordor Orcs with deadly Orc bombs. When the bomb is used, they switch to a dagger. * Gondor Ruins Wraith - Wraiths who live in Gondor Ruins. They can be summoned by trying to open the loot chest in a ruin tomb. This biome is also populated with non-NPC mobs such as cows, sheep, horses, rabbits, etc. Mining All the normal ores spawn here, but beneath the dirt layer is a layer of Gondor rock. Gondor rock is used in crafting Gondor bricks and can also be found in patches underground. Vegetation Gondor is a massive land with many landscapes varying from vast, empty plains to densely forested mountains slopes. Generally broadleaf trees make up its groves and forests, usually consisting of oak, beech, and birch. However, in some sub-biomes, cedar, maple, chestnut, and subtropical fruit trees can grow. Uncommonly, apple and pear can also take root. In most of Gondor, average grass growth and flowers are present. Gondor is the one of the biomes that the athelas plant can spawn in, albeit rarely. Trivia * Gondor was among the first biomes to be added to the mod. * Player would not receive the achievement "The Kingdom of Men" when one gets to Pelennor Fields directly. That is because Pelennor Fields is not technically part of Gondor in the mod. de:Gondorfr:Gondornl:Gondor Category:Biomes Category:Good Category:Featured Articles Category:Men Category:Gondor Category:Dol Amroth